


Just by a Nose

by onearmedmechanic



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, One Shot, Race Car Driver!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onearmedmechanic/pseuds/onearmedmechanic
Summary: Jack's had a solid streak. A winning streak. He was in the running to break one of the national records when this little hotshot comes around.





	Just by a Nose

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 1 in the morning and I couldn't get it out of my head.

Jack’s hand gripped the steering wheel as he pushed harder on the gas pedal, zipping across the turn. One lap to go and he had that trophy in the bag. He was going to the finals, again. 

Jack grinned manically as he pushed harder, shifting the gears as easy as breathing ratcheting up into a higher speed. He glanced briefly in his rear-view mirror, expecting to find the competition way behind him where they usually stayed but oddly enough one of them was gaining on his heels fast. 

He didn’t recognize the sleek little black car but it was no match for Helios. Jack grit his teeth and shifted harder but the little shit matched his pace and gained some ground, quickly closing the gap. He hadn’t raced with this person before, one of the new entries that tried not to get their little hearts broken in the big leagues. Jack could make friends when he wasn’t on the track. He was here to win. Which is why it pissed him off so much when he that little bastard sped up enough to pull up alongside him.

Jack cast a risky glance sideways. And was met with the sleek black helmet of this newcomer. They turned their head to match Jack’s gaze behind the helmet. Jack couldn’t see a face through the tinted glass but he had a feeling they were making eye contact. 

What made this even more surreal was when the rival racer shot jack his trademark salute and fired a finger gun at him before shifting gears and pulling ahead. 

“Oh no, you don’t.” Jack kicked it into high gear, turning a curve at dangerous speeds, even for him. He shifted gears again on the straightaway, coming up on the final curve just as he pulled up next to the little devil. He glanced over to look at the helmeted figure but the racer never glanced back at Jack just poured into the curve, taking the tight edge as Jack gassed it.

There it was. The finish line. Only a few meters ahead and he was going to the finals as the undefeated champion for another year in his very long streak. But that little shit was still matching his every move. He had to admit whoever this was was a damn quick learner and luckier than most. A lot of time the rookies burned out before the first curve or actually burned out hitting a curve too fast and spinning out. 

Jack poured everything he had into the last hundred feet but the black car stayed neck and neck with him. Alright time to get dirty. Jack drifted sideways, intending to run that little fuck off the road when the little jackass jerked out of the way. The lights flashed, the flag snapped and the race was over. Jack cursed out loud. He pulled over to the side with a screech when the little black car did the same, drifting into the safe zone and spinning around with the force of its momentum. The door lifted and a sleek black figure emerged.

Damn, Jack was pretty sure that racing suit wasn’t regulation, however, pretty it was too look at. Jack got out of his own car and he and the rival racer were sprinting up to the judges to determine who had won the fucking race. The other racer rounded on jack the moment they were close enough, poking him hard in the chest. 

“What the hell was that? You tried to run me off the road!” He exclaimed in a voice that was much younger than Jack had expected. 

“It’s a dog eat dog world out on that racetrack. I didn’t come to make friends.” Jack took off his helmet, tossing it to the ground for Jimmy to pick up. 

“At that speed, we would have both flipped you gargantuan asshole.” The little thing was shaking with rage. “It was dangerous.” 

“Were you scared, princess?” Jack crossed his arms, a smirk pulling at his mouth. The other racer looked as if he was going to say something when the judges came over carrying the trophy. 

Jack looked at them, completely expecting to be handed the trophy when the judge held up his microphone. 

“Ladies and gentlemen! It was a close call there for a second but at last, we have our champion!!” Jack smirked, looking over at the kid who still had his helmet on. 

“Rhys Somerset!!” one of the refs lifted the kids hand high into the air. Jack’s jaw almost dropped. 

“I won?!!” Rhys exclaimed as if he couldn’t believe it and took his helmet off. 

Now Jack’s jaw actually dropped. 

“Holy shit.” Jack had to take a step back was the crowds cheered deafeningly. He was… cute. They handed Rhys the trophy and an adorable blush colored his face, starting from the tips of his ears and spreading to his cheeks, which were very nice as far as cheeks went. Who was this kid?

He was fucking hot is what he was. 

Dammit. Couldn’t jack at least have lost to someone ugly. 

Messy amber hair, high cheekbones, pink full lips. God dammit. Amazing ass. Fuck. 

“Say something to your fans!” one of the hosts held the mic up to his mouth. 

“Thanks for coming at and I’ll see you in the finals!!” Rhys smiled and waved and the crowds went fucking ape shit. 

In the end, Jack came second which still put him in the finals but it put a silver mark on his primarily gold streak. Once the pictures and the interviews had died down and most of the racers were gearing up to go home and celebrate Jack approached this Rhys kid. 

“Congrats on your first win, kiddo.” Jack slow clapped sardonically as he approached his who was just grinning ear to ear. 

“Thanks.” Rhys took his comment to heart, but Jack could tell he knew it was ingenuine. “Y’know I'm surprised. With a record like that, I expected you to throw a temper tantrum.” Rhys smoothed back a lock of his hair. 

“You win some you lose some.” Jack shrugged. He fully intended on having a temper tantrum later. “Heard you beat me by a nose, though. No real talent there, just luck.” 

“And there it is.” Rhys laughed. Jack tried his hardest not to think it was adorable. He failed. “If you’re gonna be petty I'm just gonna go.” 

“Hey, relax kid. I'm just making conversation.” 

“Shitty conversation.” Rhys arched an eyebrow. As he turned to pick up his bag. 

“Okay, I’ll give you that one, I just have one question.” A smirk spread on Jack’s face as he squeezed Rhys’ ass through the tight racing suit. “Are you sure this is regulation?” 

“Oh, bite me, old man.” Rhys turned, a pout spread on his face but Jack smirk just evolved into a full-blown grin. 

“Is that an invitation?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to get into the habit of posting things so any feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
